Arguements
by roo17
Summary: Another long night at Ace and Luffy's foster parent's house.


_XxXxX_

_Day by day my life gets colder, my ice grows thin as I grow older_

_Peace in pieces, bloody and bruised_

_I feel so helpless and confused_

_Cuz' I hear screamin' on the left_

_Yellin' on the right_

_I'm in the middle tryin' to live my life_

_XxXxX_

The small boy rolled onto his side, gripping his pillow tightly as the sound of the argument raged on down the hall. Closing his eyes, he gave a thick but quiet sigh. It was two-thirty in the morning; the argument had started somewhat quietly around one and had now escalated up to this right now, with them screaming and yelling at each other like banshees. This was the main reason for Ace's current sleep deprivation, and it was turning him into a part-time insomniac.

A glass could be heard shattering as it hit a wall with force. Ace slowly opened his eyes, knowing that the argument was about to turn the living into a boxing ring. Quiet pitter-patters could be heard coming down the hall's wooden floor and the bedroom door quickly opened and closed. A small boy around eight crawled into the bed with Ace and he hugged the trembling human tightly. This is what Ace hated the most, the affects that these constant arguments- no, _fights_- had on his little brother. The trembling boy curled up against Ace, and the older brother's grip on his pillow tightened as bared his teeth; holding down a snarl as his eyes darkened with anger. He wanted to do nothing more than to go out there and shut them up, to tell to get the fuck out of their lives. He had actually done that last week, which is why he currently had a giant bruise on his back and three fractures in his left elbow.

The sounds of the physical fight escalated, and the two adults were now yelling at the top of their lungs; both with bruises and cuts littering their body. Luffy hugged Ace, burying his face into the older boy's shirt. The freckled boy kissed the top of the younger boy's head and cradled him close; stroking his hair gently as he whispered quietly into his ear. "Shh, it's okay. As long as I'm here, nothing can hurt you."

_"How about you get your fucking fat ass out of this house and get another job! It's your fault we're constantly running out money! 'Oh, look at this! It's a fucking diamond ring that's $200! Oh, but I don't care, I'm gonna buy it anyway 'cause I'm a fucking bitch!'"_

_"Fuck you! One job is more than I can handle! And I already have enough fucking problems with those two fucktards living here!"_

_"__**You**__ have enough problems? I'm here with them almost all fucking day! I'm ready to kill those little fuckers! Especially the older one!"_

_"Older one? What about the little brat? He breaks __**every. fucking. thing.**__ he touches! And then he gets all hyper and won't shut up! I just wanna strangle him!"_

_"Yeah? How about you try dealing with the freckled asshole then! He thinks he's so high and mighty, trying to tell us what to do! He wants __**us**__ out of his life? I fucking wanna kill that faggot! Especially since he's related to Roger!"_

"Shh, it's alright Luffy," Ace gently whispered, covering his brother's ears from the harsh words of the argument. His blood boiled as he inwardly seethed, but he kept calm for his brother, and continued to soothe him. "Someday we're gonna leave this place." The sounds of the once heated fight had now taken its usual turn, and both adults were now in their own bedroom ripping each other's clothes off and sucking at each other's necks. "Someday we'll find a nice happy, loving family." The sounds of their groans, and the shuddering of their shaking bed, echoed through the house and Ace made damn sure his brother didn't have to listen to it. "That's my promise to you, alright? I'll get us out of this mess, just wait a little longer."

"I wanna go home," the small boy sniffled, and Ace's heart tore at the sound.

"I know, Lu. I wanna go home too." The two brother's remained huddled together in the dark; one trembling with the fear that he may never find a loving home, and the other desperate to find a way out of their current situation.

_XxXxX_

_Desperate and helpless, frightened and confused_

_Neither brother knowing what to do._

_One is afraid and comforted by the older_

_but who will comfort him when he begins to smolder?_

_Crying tears of fear, holding in pure, hot rage_

_Both of them stuck in hell's closed cage._

_So with no way out, nowhere left to go_

_They'll be left to fend for themselves in the icy world of snow._

_But not too long will they have to wait_

_Cuz' nakama await them just outside freedom's gate._

_XxXxX_

**Why did I write this? I was given a challenge by Ivy to write something that included the ending poem. The song at the top of the story is **_**Care by Kidd Rock**_**. So… I hope it was okay? I know it's kind of depressing… Anyway, please review! Or I'll be a very sad kitty… You don't want me to be a sad kitty, do you?**

**No?**

**Then review!**

…**please?**


End file.
